Childbirth
by clearwaterangel
Summary: To Caspian, the most beautiful moment was to finally see his baby. Suspian. Movieverse. Don't like, don't read.


**Hello, hello!! I'm here again!!! As the last one shot was about Susan's pregnancy, I thought it was only fair that I wrote one about the baby's birth, so here it is... I hope you like it!! **

**And no, I'm not CS Lewis, and will never be, so I don't own this in anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**Childbirth**

The sound of swords clashing together filled the air, occasionally accompanied by some soldier screams. The three kings of Narnia were practicing among the soldiers, having friendly combats either between themselves or against some brave soldier who would accept the friendly offer of a duel. Summer was approaching and days were staring to get longer and warmer, a soft fresh breeze keeping them from baking under the strong sun. Most of the men in the training yard were either training under the shadow of trees or had taken their shirts off to combat the heat, the three kings among them. Caspian swung his sword diagonally and clashed against Edmund's, and both of them stood pressing eachother's blades against themselves until Ed twirled forcing Caspian to jump back and avoid a hit on his side. A servant came running towards them screaming something, and the soldiers stopped their training, curious about her rush. "Your Majesties" she spoke as she approached them, panting as she bowed. "Your Highness, Her Grace, she... she has gone into labour" she spoke to Caspian, taking a deep breath. The sound of a sword being dropped was heard and Edmund turned to see his best friend ran past the soldiers towards the castle, the shirt on his hand billowing on the wind in his haste.

He opened the door in a hurry entering the small living room adjacent to his and Susan's bedroom, servants bowing to him when realizing his presence. He walked towards the bed and Susan looked up to him, happiness and relief shining in her eyes before she shut them tight, wincing as another wave of pain hit her. Caspian's heart sliced in half at her suffering and ran towards the bed, noticing both Lucy and his sister at her side, Lucy moving aside so he could kneel beside his wife. "Here, wipe her forehead every once in a while, she needs refreshment" she said softly, handing him a wet rag and smiling. "My King, I will have to ask you to put your shirt on and wash your hands, if you please" the midwife's old caring voice was heard and Caspian saw her for the first time. "Go, I'll be fine" Susan whispered, groaning and pushing some strands of her hair back, Caspian's sister, Tairin, helping her and tying her hair for her. Caspian thanked a maid as she brought him a clean shirt and washed his hands in a hurry, eager to be back next to his Susan, knowing she needed him the most. He returned to his position next to her, holding her hand and kissing it and she smiled, seeing how eager, happy, concerned and scared he was, all mixed in his eyes. "Everything will be fine" she whispered, her blue eyes caring and loving. "That should be my line, shouldn't it?" he spoke and his heart grew bright as she snorted. "Are you comfortable, my love? Do you need more pillows? Water? A fan?" he ranted and she caressed his cheek, shaking her head. "Caspian, the rag" Tairin reminded him and he hurried to drench the piece of fabric and wipe her forehead, contented as she sighed at the relief of the cold water. "Thank-" she started speaking, a new wave of pain causing her to hiss in the middle of her sentence. "My love, please, is everything fine? Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked, desperate and feeling useless. "Not really, unless you manage to convince your baby to hurry up" Tairin voiced, taking some other tresses of Susan's hair from her face. "I am sorry, I'll end up crushing your hand, Tai" the queen spoke feebly, smiling at her friend and sister in law. "A small sacrifice I can do for my niece of nephew" Tairin replied merrily and Caspian could see that she really meant it. "You can always crush one of his too, he is the father after all" his sister continued and Susan tried to laugh, groaning as pain stung her. "Don't laugh, my dear, it would get things worse" the midwife advised and Susan nodded, having found out why.

The door was opened again and the two remaining kings entered, looking around, their breaths hurried. "Susan, how are you?" Peter breathed, reaching to the end of the bed and looking concerned at his sister patting her foot. "Bearing" Susan replied softly, clutching both Tairin's and Caspian's hands, and scrunching her face at another contraction, which had Peter staring in dumbstruck at her. As soon as it was over, Tairin called Lucy to take her place and lead both men outside, both whispering their love and wishes for Susan's labour to be quick before leaving. "I'm sorry guys, you will have to wait here, the room is a little too crowded, and you are covered in soil, not good for the baby" she said, smiling in a small humorous way. "I prefer to be here anyway, births tend to be quite messy and bloody" Edmund replied, shuddering. "I understand, I will let you know what's going on as soon as I can" she smiled, casting a shy look at Peter, who smiled back and blushed slightly. Peter stared at the door for some moments after she was gone, having what in Ed's opinion was the most foolish of smiles. "I see Susan is not the only one having a thing for telmarines" Ed commented, smirking at his oldest brother. "What are you talking about?" Peter asked, turning to look at him. "Are you going to tell me that you always smile like a fool? You are attracted to Tairin, at least, but I dare say more than that" Edmund retorted, waking towards the nearest wall and sitting on the floor, sending a smug look at Peter. "Shut up, Ed" Peter responded and sat at his side. "Touchy, it means is true then?" Edmund pressed and Peter sighed, looking away. "It's one sided, at least I think so" Peter confessed, his cheeks tinting softly. "By that shy smile and look in her eyes I think its mutual, dear brother, you should go for it" Edmund advised, patting his brother on the shoulder. "Maybe I will" Peter whispered and Edmund smirked again, at least his time out in the corridor wasn't going to be _that_ boring.

Susan had practically kicked the covers off her, claiming she was too warm. Tairin was back at her side and was now giving water to her, a cold infusion of different plants known to reduce pain and fever. The Gentle queen's dark hair was now starting to get drenched with sweat, and Caspian was starting to worry. His hand was once again held with force as another contraction hit Susan, this time a groan being heard from the queen's throat. "This is getting really tiring" she whispered, dropping her head back in the pillows, allowing Tairin to slip some more of the cooling liquid for her to swallow. "My Queen, you are on a good path, the contractions are getting more frequent, this is a good advance" the midwife told her and Susan felt slightly relieved by her words, but not sure she would stand much longer.

In the corridor, Peter and Ed were silent, wondering what was going on inside, tensing and clenching their jaws every time a scream was heard. "I wish we could do something" Peter whispered, his fist tight around the fabric of his sleeve. "Wait" was Edmund's murmured reply.

Caspian kissed her hand repeatedly, his heart squeezed in pain at looking at his beloved, her skin glistening lightly with sweat, looking tired, but bearing well, going through the waves of pain bravely, not having spilled a single tear until now. Oh, how he wished he was the one going through that, being the one in pain, only for her not to suffer. He kissed her knuckles once more, and Susan smiled, looking at him, taking long deep breaths repeatedly, not panting as the midwife had instructed her. "I'm so sorry, my flower, for not being able to ease your pain" he whispered and she smiled, her heart growing warm with love. "I wouldn't have it any other way, it's all worthy to finally see our little sweetheart" she told him, bright love exploding on Caspian's chest, his eyes illuminating for her. "You are doing it great, my Susan, you are so brave!" Caspian praised, leaning in to touch her forehead with his. "I love you" he spoke, looking deeply into her crystal eyes. "And I love you" she whispered, sucking another breath, feeling a contraction forming on the base of her belly.

Peter and Ed were now walking on the corridor, morning having flown by, afternoon greeting them with a light breeze and a slightly orange tinge from the sun. "It's been hours since she has been there, I'm starting to be worried" Peter muttered, looking up at the closed door in front of him. "You have been concerned since this all started, Pete" Edmund answered, trying to lift his own mood with his humour. "It's been six hours, Ed. I read in books that labours normally last longer, but..." he told, his voice trailing off as he frowned, the idea incomplete. "I'm sure it's going to end soon, remember that child is a telmarine, I'm sure it's in a hurry to come and see the world" Edmund spoke, and Peter smiled, his mood lightening up the tiniest bit.

"I can't bear it anymore! Rip me open and take this baby out! It hurts too much!" Susan yelled, falling onto the pillows for the umpteenth time, a big contraction starting to wear off, bringing her some relief and time to take a breath. For the last three hours it had been like that, pain searing and twisting her insides every two minutes or so, her whole body tensing each time. "You're almost there, I believe that a couple more contractions and you'll be ready to push" the midwife said, examining her. "I don't think I'll be able to go through a couple more contractions, I am too tired!" Susan whimpered, sniffing, tears rolling down her cheeks, tiredness messing with her. "Susan, you have to continue, you've reached this far, you can't give up on your baby!" Tairin told her softly, patting her head and looking intently at her. "I can't, I can't do it anymore, I don't have the strength!" she said, breaking down into sobs, her sapphire eyes blurred with tears as she looked at her sister in law. "Susan" Caspian told and she looked up to him, his voice causing a sob to be strangled in her throat. "Susan, it's our baby that it's coming, if you don't help it come to us, nobody can, you're the only who can help our baby! You have the strength, don't let pain prove you otherwise! I know you can do it, I trust you and I love you, and I know you love our child as much as I do, please, help it to come and meet us!" Caspian told her, grabbing her face and looking straight into her eyes, confidence seeping from his dark ones, and he was hoping it would flow to her and stir her out of this nonsense she was saying. His words slowly sunk in, and with a shaky hand, the queen wiped her tears. She closed her eyes as the familiar tingle of pain started notching up her swollen stomach and she faced it, containing her breath and pushing back a yell, knowing it wouldn't last too long.

Another hour passed and Susan had bravely stood up to every contraction she had, tears pouring down her eyes and some shaky sobs would leave her lips occasionally, the pain being too great to bear. Caspian looked at her, his chest filling with great admiration for her, knowing she was battling pain, standing strong for their baby, and he felt proud of her. "You are awesome, keep going like that, my Queen" he breathed to her and she squeezed his hand lightly, smiling, her eyes closed as she tried to recover from the last piercing bolt of pain. "This is it, sweetheart, you are ready to push!" the midwife spoke contently, looking up at Susan and nodding, telling a maid on her side to start preparing everything. Caspian tensed with alert and impatience, looking at Susan and kissing her cheek. "This is it" he whispered, almost ecstatic. "My king, if you will, please help Her Grace to sit up when she pushes, it will be of great aid, just place your hands behind the pillows. You may help her too, Princess Tairin" the midwife instructed, both siblings doing as told. "Push with your next contraction, dear" the midwife spoke, and Susan nodded, getting ready and slowly feeling pain build up in her middle. Pulling with all her might, she rose from the pillows, Caspian and Tairin's hands supporting her back, and she remembered she had read in a book that she had to press her chin to her chest and don't scream, focusing on the muscles of her stomach. And she did so, pulling back when she couldn't contain her breath any more. "Well done! I think this baby will be out in a couple more pushes, you're doing great!" the midwife praised and Susan felt relieved, knowing the pain was ending soon. "Alright, push when you feel like it, honey, push this baby out!" the old woman spoke again, her tone enthusiastic and motivating. And Susan repeated the process, wishing with all her heart that this was her final push. She felt some pressure in her pelvis and pushed harder, forcing this pressure to reach its peak, not caring about the wrenching pain that was invading her, all she was thinking now was her baby. The pressure ceased slowly and the midwife gave a contented sound. "The head is out, My Queen, now we just need to get the body out, I can see a beautiful face!" she spoke, and Susan felt something bright spreading in her chest, something that prodded to keep pushing endlessly, as long as it took for her to see her baby finally. Caspian looked at her with shining eyes, deciding not to take a peek at their baby, focusing on her and muttering an "I love you" to her. She could feel the wave of pain getting closer now and prepared herself, ready to take and break this wave with all her force. She pushed again, pouring all her love, strength and will onto that one push, knowing it would be the last, the ripping pain thrashing inside her, and yet she ignored it completely, screaming fiercely.

And then everything was gone, the pain, the pressure, everything, and her ears were reached by the most beautiful sound, the sound of a baby crying.

On the other side of the door, Peter had stood and ran towards the wooden object and seemed pretty set on tearing it down, after having heard Susan yell with all her might. The door flung open suddenly, and Lucy's face appeared on the gap, smiling brilliantly. Peter looked at her and then inside the room, a soft baby wailing reaching their ears. "It's born!" Lucy said, Peter running past her and crossing the room, Ed hot on his heels.

Caspian was in a trance, everything happened so slow around him, and he could barely register the sounds. He just looked at Susan as she fell back to the pillows, her face and hair drenched in sweat, looking exhausted. But her eyes, they were of such a deep dark blue, happiness dancing merrily in them, tiredness not allowing her to smile as she wanted. The midwife's voice reached him and he turned, facing the old lady and then the small person in her hands. "It's a boy, My king, you have a son!" she exclaimed, and he looked at the baby, his son, his baby boy! He couldn't believe it, for a moment he just stared, astonished, looking at the life he had helped to create and that was now kicking and screaming, certainly uncomfortable to be out on the cold. "We have a son!" he shouted in pure, raw elation, and looked at Susan, who was now crying, having heard the midwife. Caspian bolted towards her, enveloping her in his arms, laughing out of pure happiness, his deep laughs resounding in the room. She could feel his hot tears dripping on her shoulder and smiled, wanting nothing more than to respond to his hug, but being too fatigued to do so. "You were fantastic!! Our baby is here!! Finally! You delivered it safely to this world, my love, you were beyond great!" he exclaimed, trembling with all the feelings that were crowding his chest. "It was all with your help" she whispered. "Your words, your love, it helped a lot" she said softly, interrupting her speech to breathe. "Don't talk, my flower, you have to rest" he said delicately, caressing her face, concern shining in his eyes, behind the sparks of utter bliss that were splashing his chocolate orbs.

Finally, the midwife brought their son back, wrapped safely in a warm, fluffy towel they kept under the sun, their baby looking around in a daze, his eyes adjusting to the light of the room. He was wriggling inside the cover, his little feet being seen in soft thumps on the fabric. Peter and Edmund got closer, wanting to take a better look, and smiled lovingly at their nephew.

The baby was placed on Susan's arms, her hands shaking as she reached to pull the cover a little, the little boy's face appearing from behind it, his baby gray eyes locked on his mother, sensing her presence and calming down, his little hands fisted close to his face. As the midwife and the servants retired, the family gathered closer, all in silence, looking interestedly at the baby, who had only looked away from Susan when Caspian sat next to his wife. Caspian moved his hand to touch his son's chubby cheek, and tears blurred his vision when the tiny hand grabbed his finger. His son was so warm and so soft, he couldn't believe that he was part of that, that it was _his_ son, his own little son he was touching, feeling his warmth. He was so cute! So tiny and so vulnerable! This little life tucked in Susan's caring hold depended on him, on his love! And he was more than willing to fill him with attention, caresses, laughs and love; he was going to be there at every second for him, whenever he would need him.

"Congratulations to you three" Tairin spoke, almost in a whisper, and the newly made parents looked at her, big smiles on their faces. The telmarine princess had tears on her eyes, and she wiped them with a chuckle, sniffing simply. A chorus of low awws were heard when the little baby yawned, and Lucy squeaked and wailed until Edmund clamped a hand in her mouth, seeing the small wince his nephew had, threatening to become a cry.

Some moments later, Tairin sent a look to the siblings and they decided to leave the parents alone to enjoy their little bundle of joy in private, and they tiptoed out of the room, whispering their love and repeated congratulations as they went. "I didn't know telmarine babies were so cute, I want to have one too one day... soon" he spoke, looking at Tairin sideways, noticing a deep blush cover her face. "We'll see what can be done about that, My King" she whispered, Peter joining her in the blushing as the words left her lips. "I _sure_ didn't want to know that, Pete, thanks for the gross mental image" Edmund exclaimed a bit further, having exited the room first with Lucy. His little sister looked up at him questioningly, and he shook his head, knowing his thoughts weren't exactly appropriate for her. "When you'll be older, you'll understand" he told her, pushing her to turn at the nearest corner.

Night was falling already, the sun biding goodbye with its last deep orange rays peeking from behind the western hills, and Caspian was holding his little treasure in his arms, looking through a window at the show of oranges, pinks, purples and blues of the sky. His utterly beloved wife was sleeping, exhaustion sending her deeply into the land of dreams and he smiled at the sight of her, her hair fawned all over the pillow, her dark lashes resting on her freckled cheeks, her lips curled into a small smile, and for him, she looked breathtaking, beautiful beyond words, simply perfect. He looked down at his arms, and smiled at his son, who was sleeping much alike his mum, deeply as a little log, his tiny dark brows furrowed ever so lightly, and the king could only wonder what this sweet little angel was dreaming about. "You see all that?" he whispered, not caring if it was silly to speak to his little sleeping baby. "That is Narnia, your future kingdom, and our home, baby. This is the best place of the world, and you'll be immensely happy here, with all its wonders, the talking animals, the dryads, the centaurs, anything that your imagination can create, my little love" he whispered, his heart beating with bright joy and love, swearing to give this little life in his hands all the happiness he could, defend him from all evil and love him endlessly, being the best father for this child. "You are so loved already, my dear prince, you have a big loving family, lovely aunties and uncles, one of them being a big jester, so you must be careful with him, even though I'm sure you will outwit him; and the loveliest of mothers, the most beautiful in the whole world, the most gentle and caring, she is just perfect and you'll see that" he whispered again, looking at his wife across the bed, breathing evenly and totally relaxed, no hint of pain breaking her features.

Hours later, when it was completely dark already, Susan woke up, still tired and sore from the effort she had done not long ago, and blinked softly, her eyes adjusting to the small light of the room. Some candles had been lit, and the fireplace was roaring, bringing heat to the otherwise cold room. Groaning softly she shifted her position into a more comfortable one, and she scanned the room, looking for her now extended family. Caspian was sleeping on an armchair, holding the tiny life they had created together to his chest, one arm tucked safely under the baby's small legs, the other holding his back securely. Her two boys were sleeping soundly, serene and undisturbed, and she chuckled softly, knowing his adorable husband would have a sore neck once he woke up. A tiny groan was heard, followed by a whine, and the little baby moved around, breaking into a low cry seconds later, clearly protesting for a meal or a change. Caspian woke up in a hurry and Susan smiled; oh, they were up for a long ride from now on.

**AN: So what do you think? Is it nice? Does it suck? Please review and tell me!! It helps me a lot to know your opinion, peepz!!!! This one shots help me to get in the mood to continue to write the other story!!!**

**See you soon!!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
